


Tell Me a Secret

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admitting to her feelings wasn't an easy task for Star and neither is joining her best friend on a date with the girl of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a follow up to this.

Star Butterfly does not have feelings for Marco.

So, when he stood in front of Jackie trying to force out a conversation, she had to push him just to get him over there, she was shocked that it wasn’t happiness she was feeling, nor was it excitement, but an unknown one that caused her to grip her locker door until her fingers felt numb. And she was certain that the class bell was only seconds away from ringing.

Despite all of that, she stayed and waited, hoping that this might end the same way it usually does. With him stuttering and running back to her, and she’d comfort him saying it might go well next time. Though, that might just be over now since he’s still talking to her, laughing with her, her hand is even grazing his shoulder. She has to pull back from screaming at this.

Then, only moments later, it felt like an eternity for her, he strolls back to her. With a smug grin and his hands jammed into his pockets, he only says hi before continuing his way to class.

She follows closely behind, “Well?”

“Well what?”

“How’d it go? What’d you talk about? Did you ask her?” before she could interrogate with anymore questions, he raises a hand up.

“Whoa, slow down, Star. I think it went well. She laughed at my jokes, she agreed on the things we talked, and,” he pauses, maybe to get to feel as anxious as she already was, “I asked her.”

Slowly, she smiles, but it didn’t feel as sincere as it should have. But she could tell by the sudden blush on his cheeks and the grin he keeps giving her, that the answer was yes.

“Oh,” then her own smile vanished, but his grew.

“We’re going to the dance together. Can you believe I actually have a date with Jackie? I’ve been waiting for this for a really long time.”

“I know. You’ve liked her for a… a long time. You deserve this.”

He watches her, with a raised eyebrow, and she hoped she wasn’t being too suspicious, “Are you okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, of course,” she playfully hits his shoulder hoping it would take his mind off the subject, “Are you?”

“I am definitely okay. This may be the best day of my life!” he was on his way to class leaving her to realize that maybe her feelings were quickly changing.

********************

“And he’s so cute. Has he always been cute?”

“I don’t know, girl. He’s always been a nerd to me,” Pony Head replies and Star tries to hide her frustration, but still gives off a groan, “Are you trying to tell me that you like the earth turd?”

“He’s… I… Well…” she shrugs because anything she says wouldn’t help with the case. And because she’s not sure what she feels. She and him, they were best friends. Some days it felt like more, so were romantic feelings even a possibility?

“Even if I did, it wouldn’t matter. He’s in love with Jackie Lynn Thomas,” saying her name almost felt awkward, “And he has been since before we even met. I can’t compete.”

“You can’t compete? Girl, you are the coolest person I’ve ever met and I’m sure Marco would agree. What does she have that you don’t.”

“A date with Marco,” she says before apologizing to Pony Head for a short conversation and hanging up. Immediately after, her door opens with Marco, carrying a plate of nachos.

“I brought you some dinner. You haven’t eaten all day,” he sets the plate down and the smell was intoxicating, but she ignored it.

‘Thanks.”

He nods, then glances around her room. He’s sitting so closely to her that when she bends forward, her knee brushed against his. It’s too much and she quickly pulls back, but he notices and she brushes it off as trying to reposition herself.

“The dance is tomorrow,” he reminds her, “Are you going to go?”

“I don’t know. If I did go, I’d just go with you, but you’re going with Jackie, so that’s out of the question.”

For a second, he just stares at her and she felt a pang of fragility. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before he continued, “What about Oscar? Don’t you still have your crush on him?”

She had forgotten about him, “Eh. Not so much. We barely have anything in common. Besides I think he asked another girl out.”

“Oh,” he gives her a sympathetic look that she didn’t like, “I’m sorry.”

“It… It doesn’t feel good when someone you like asks out another person… does it?” obviously she doesn’t mean it the way he thinks yet he wouldn’t understand that and she’d like to keep it that way.

“It doesn’t. Hey, if you want, you can tag along with us to the dance. I don’t think Jackie would mind. And you know I wouldn’t mind,” it’s meant to cheer her up, she can tell, but it really didn’t.

“I don’t know, Marco. You’ve been waiting for this for a long time. Me tagging along doesn’t seem ideal.”

“What kind of guy would I be if I didn’t want my best friend there?” he crosses his arms, she bites her lip and tries to hide her smile.

“Fine. I’ll go.”

“Great,” he stands up, taps her back with his hand, and heads for the door.

She’s sure that tomorrow was going to be more difficult than it should be.

********************

She settles for a light pink dress, similar to the one she used for Tom’s Blood Moon ball, and a white heeled shoe. Makeup done and hair fixed the way she wanted, all without the use of her magic because Marco always whines about her using it too much. She tries to smile as she stands in front of her mirror. She tries to act as if she was the least bit happy about this. Of course it was hard to do.

Maybe she could fake being sick. He’d believe her and she could stay home and pretend that her thoughts weren’t occupied by him and whatever he was doing at the dance. With Jackie. Alone.

She wanted out, but then Marco’s voice echoed from the living room to her own room saying that Jackie was here and she knew there was no getting out of this. So, she makes her way down to the stairs.

“There you are. Are you rea-” he turns on his heels and freezes the moment his eyes hit her. Lips slightly parted, she hears a sigh escape. Then, her eyes fall onto Jackie who smiles and she forces a smile back.

“You look nice, Star,” Jackie says with her usual sincerity. She can’t remember ever seeing Jackie in a dress, but it’s about the only thing different about her besides the teal blue eye shadow she’s wearing to match her dress. She nods before glancing back to Marco.

“You really do. A-Are…”

She finishes the sentence for him, “Ready? I am,” she ignores anymore comments and heads for the door.

********************

The first thing she does when they arrive to the dance is head for the punch bowl just to calm her nerves. She doesn’t look back at them because it’s clear they want some space. She pours a drink and bites back any tears that try to come.

“You clean up good.”

She spins around, spilling half her glass of punch onto the ground, “Oscar?”

“I didn’t expect to see you here tonight. Are you here with Marco?” he shakes his head back giving her a glimpse of both of his eyes.

“Sort of. He, uh, he brought Jackie and I’m just tagging along.”

“Oh. I thought he’d bring you. Since, like, you two are practically inseparable,” he goes to pour another glass of punch for her. She thanks him, but suddenly feels uncomfortable, “Also, Star?”

“Yeah?”

“You look great tonight,” he smiles, it’s rare to see, and she shoots him a smile as he walks away.

The music is loud enough for her to cancel out all the chattering around her and briefly she couldn’t see where Marco was. Her mind raced with images of him dancing with Jackie and talking with Jackie. At the end of the night, she’d kiss his cheek and thank him for a wonderful night and he’d be so love struck that she’d have to hear every detail over and over because he’s clueless to how she’s really feeling.

She’s unsure if that’s a good or a bad thing.

“Hey,” his voice comes from behind her. She knew it was impossible for him not to speak to her.

“Hi, Marco.”

“I’d expect you to be dancing since you love dancing. Why are you all alone?” he shoves a hand in his pocket and he’s pinning her with that look.

“I don’t feel like dancing,” it wasn’t a complete lie, but he kept looking at her with disbelief.

“Why’s that?”

“Well,” she doesn’t know what to say, “Why aren’t you dancing with Jackie?”

It takes a second, but he grabs her hand and pulls her to the floor, “Because I want to dance with you,” his hand rest on her hip while the other keeps holding hers. She tries to keep calm, but he’s so close to her and she can feel the heat radiating off of him.

“Marco?” she squeezes her eyes shut and focuses on the beat of the music instead of the rapid beating of her heart mixing with his.

“This kind of reminds me of the night we first danced together at the Blood Moon ball, remember?”

“How could I forget?”

He chuckles and she now opens her eyes, “You know, for a moment there when we were dancing, it almost seemed like you-” the words just stop, almost like if he continued, he’d be admitting something he shouldn’t be, “Well, it was a fun night, right?” he spins her and she comes back in his arms. Something felt safe about it. His hands now rested on her back while hers trembled to find a comfortable spot behind his head.

“Especially after when we went home to eat nachos,” she laughs and it feels like it’s been awhile since she really has. He laughs along with her, but not as much and he keeps staring into her eyes.

“I’d have fun with you no matter what. Whether eating nachos or dancing. You know that, right?”

She’s suddenly well aware of how little space they have between them. Only an inch, maybe two, and they’d be kissing. The thought sends shivers down her spine.“I don’t want you here with Jackie,” she whispers so only he could here. He squints, the smile is gone, and his lips purse.“Then, why did you tell me to ask her?”“I didn’t… I didn’t know you’d ask me to go with you. And I was trying to be encouraging,” her hand grips his shirt to keep herself steady.“What’s different now?” he asks. She thinks he knows. She thinks he’s just toying with her just to see if she’d crack, “Star?”“What, Marco?”“I think…” he says as he begins getting closer, “I-I think…” he inhales before pressing his lips hard against hers stopping either one of them from speaking again.His mouth is soft and rough, she swears she tastes the cherry flavored punch. She doesn’t know if it’s real or not and she isn’t sure if kissing back is the right thing to do. She shuts her eyes and just leans in. And then he pulls away and his forehead presses into hers.“I know that you like me.”She’s never said it outloud, so when he does, she’s taken back, “How?”“I overheard you talking to Pony Head about it. I wanted to wait for you tell me,” one hand presses into her cheek. She swears she’s burning up just from the contact.“Marco, I…” she isn’t sure what she wants to say, but he smiles at her and she remembers that he’s the one that kisses her.

“We’ll discuss that later. Just keep dancing.”


End file.
